The Locket
by RianDevalian
Summary: Felix was going to die, they both knew that. Alexius tried everything he could to save his only child and after a while of searching without success, he had almost lost all hope of finding a cure. One of the boy's healers, said he knew someone who could help Felix... for a price. Follow the story of a loving father's battle for his son's life.
1. Chapter 1

The barely audible sound of breathing filled the dimly lit room, as the Tevinter Magister sat by his only son's bed. The boy was pale and sweat trickled down his forehead as the healers fussed around him, trying in vain to ease his pain. The Taint was slowly killing him, and Magister Gereon Alexius knew he would die, all hopes of finding a cure being unsuccessful "Father..." Felix muttered."I'm here, son." "I'll be okay, Father." he said and Alexius noted his child holding onto something. "What's that, Felix?" The boy's warm eyes travelled to the object in his hand and he passed it to his dad.

The dark spawn attack on their way to Hossberg left their carriage destroyed, Felix's mother dead and him infected. Alexius later tried to sift through the ashes but found nothing that could help in his son's recovery and his wife's remains were barely recognisable. The Magister looked at the object in his palm. It was a locket that Livia was wearing on the day of their departure. The very same locket he had given her on the day of their wedding all those years ago. The Magister's hand closed around the object and Felix saw tears trickling down his father's cheeks. The boy took Gereon's hand and pressed it to his heart, then his eyes closed and Felix drifted off into a restless sleep . A few moments later the pained expression on the man's face changed."I have let Livia down, I cannot do the same to my boy."He kissed Felix's forehead before looking coldly at one of the healers."You said you knew someone who could help my son." "Yes, but we need to speak..privately." The healer said. Alexius nodded and followed him out of the room.

The Magister slumped into his armchair as conflicted thoughts filled his mind, his fingers nervously fiddling with the locket in his hand. The estate's grounds were quiet now, as even the servants retreated from their duties to seek peace and rest. It was going to be a very long night for Gereon Alexius. The healer's offer was not what he had expected and he did not trust the man to whom the healer introduced him to. They left Alexius's estate in a hurry, got out of town and rode on horseback along a deserted side road, leading to a deserted building. There waited Felix's alleged 'saviour' who, as the healer with great passion kept convincing the boy's father, could 'reverse time itself'. The man spoke in a harsh low voice, his face hidden from his listeners as he explained his plan to Alexius. He was to turn to the rebels in Ferelden, convince them to join his ranks and take over Redcliffe, and then Corypheus, for that is what the cloaked figure called himself, would save the Magister's son.

Gereon knew that meddling with the affairs of the Southerners would end, as it always did, in war and for all intended purposes 'Corypheus' could be a bluffing fraud. He could start a great war between Ferelden and the Imperium, cause innocents to die... but _if_ there was just the slightest chance for Felix to be saved, his father would do anything to help it happen. Felix was the only thing he had left, the only reason to live on this cruel world, the boy's safety was the only thing that mattered to the old man and he would not let his son down. The locket fell out of Gereon's hand and onto the floor with a metallic cling. He picked the object up gently and opened the wings to meet the smiling face of his beloved Livia. She would understand, wouldn't she? She would want Felix to live a long and happy life...She always stood by the boy's side, even when she would be safer not to. The Magister shut the locket, making his decision. In the end, the only people who anyone can rely on, is their family. Alexius would not abandon the only family he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship was waiting for them at the harbour. It was the beginning of a bright day and Felix smiled as he walked by his father's side trying to take in all of the beauty of the port, for he feared he would not see it again. Seagulls flew overhead shrieking loudly, and he remembered throwing bread crumbs at them with Dorian when he was younger. He missed his old friend. But he knew they would meet soon, under circumstances that were far from pleasant.

Felix knew his father was not telling him something about their 'trip' to Ferelden. "We were invited to stay at Redcliffe castle,by Arl Teagan personally." His father had said although his voice betrayed worry. "Father, is everything okay?" Gereon smiled at his child."Yes, and it will be son, I promise."The journey by sea was pleasant at first. During that time Felix would mostly sit by the window in their quarters and read, for he tired quickly.

Alexius was out for most of the day and when he would come back to his son he looked old, tired and above all worried. The crew was unusually silent and sometimes Felix wondered if they were there at all. The ship steadily moved forward and docked two or three times but he didn't recall seeing anyone other than his father...Or did he? He felt a glimmer of a memory at the back of his mind but then nothing. He could not remember. Felix couldn't quite tell exactly how long they've been on the _Pride of Quarinus_ whenever he tried to think about it he couldn't seem to come up with anything.

When they finally arrived at Redcliffe, Felix found to his surprise that the castle seemed...empty. Even the throne room was deserted. Arl Teagan would surely greet his guests...unless Father had something to do with his disappearance. The Magister told his son to "Go and tour Redcliffe, it's quite nice for a Southern village." "Yes, Father." Felix said before heading out towards the busy town square. Instead of going into one of the shops or into the inn, Felix quickly made his way to the chantry. As was previously arranged, standing in a dark corner next to a statue of Andraste was Dorian Pavus, already waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Took you way longer than I expected." Dorian said embracing his friend."Where's Alexius?" "In the castle. Teagan and his whole court seem to have simply vanished. How long were you waiting for me?" "Over a week." "A week?!" Felix gasped."But it was just a few..the _Pride of Quarinus_ only docked.." "It was a week Felix. And I'm sorry to tell you that Teagan didn't vanish, your father forced him out of the castle a few days back." I overheard him talking to the castle enchanter. He's planning to enslave the rebel mages." "Rebel mages?" "You haven't heard about the Conclave?" "I..can't remember."

Dorian told Felix all about the Conclave being destroyed, the death of Divine Justinia, the disband of Circles, the great rift in the sky that the 'Herald of Andraste' closed, the other rifts opening all over Thedas and the demons that climbed out of them, the growing hate between mages and templars and the growing power of the Inquisition and his hope that they could persuade them to help. They agreed to meet up at the chantry again at midnight and discuss their plans further and when the Inquisition would turn its attention to Redcliffe, Dorian and Felix would be ready.

Alexius was standing in a beautiful garden overlooking a glimmering lake in his grandmother's estate. The sound of birdsong filled the heavy summer air and the sweet scent of the lilies tickled his nose. In the corner of the garden, sitting on a marble bench was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had soft olive skin and her dark curls framed her pretty face. In her hand she held an old, falling apart book that seemed to be used by at least a few generations before it passed to her. Shyly at first he approached her. The young woman smiled looking up at him and invited him to sit next to her."What's that book about?" he asked quietly.

"The story of Alindra and her soldier." "Ah, I remember that story."He said his face lighting up."My nan used to tell it to my brother and I when we were kids. I would read it by the candlelight on cold winter nights. It warms up the heart." "I haven't read it." the woman said her smile fading a little. Alexius looked down at her clothes, the tattered stitched up robes and realised she was a servant. She couldn't read. "What's your name?" he asked."Livia. Livia de Cassia." "Would you like me to teach you Livia?"

The Magister shot up in bed gripping the locket on his neck. He could still see her, here with him, for a few seconds until the dream, memory faded and he found himself in one of castle Redcliffe's many bedrooms all alone. "Oh Livia." he wept and opened the locket carefully and there she was again. Livia. _His Livia._ Smiling that lovely smile of hers, like she used to when she was alive. "Don't worry, love. I will save Felix." he murmured and kissed his wife's picture.

Then the Magister fell asleep once more and another dream haunted him. He dreamt of Livia, standing outside his window, crying out his name. He was suddenly awoken by a sound of tapping on the glass. Gereon Alexius leaped out of bed and ran to the window. It was raining heavily and he could barely see a foot in front of himself. He thought he saw his wife's face on the other side of the cold glass, her hands pressed against it.

He opened the window and called out. Silence answered. He called out again "Livia!"and then one more time and for a moment he _felt_ her touch his cheek, as if an invisible hand had caressed it."Livia." he repeated trying to grasp her hand feeling only air, though the touch on his cheek remained. A rush of cold air flew into the room making him shiver but Alexius didn't close the window. The door to his room opened by itself and suddenly the coldness was gone.

The Magister ran out of the room following the chill. His footsteps echoed through the empty castle halls as he raced through the narrow corridors. He stopped outside his son's room and gently opened the door. Felix was sleeping so peacefully Alexius was scared he died until he noticed the boy's steady but quiet breathing. She was near him, he could sense her. Livia's spirit was guarding Felix helping him sleep. Alexius sat in the chair by the bed and took his son's hand in his. He fell asleep, and this time, nothing woke him till the morning.


End file.
